


Winter Never Lasts Forever

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Someone’s having sex with Jack and ends up with his padoodle getting stuck inside the boy. (Like a tongue on a cold pole) and they gotta heat up Jack’s insides,Much to the boy’s displeasure.More of a mature crack fic,But I just really,REALLY like to imagine this.(Doesn’t matter who the stuck one is,Although I like to think it’s Bunny)"You know, I had an intellectual discussion about the necessity, legitimacy, and vitality of fanfiction today on campus. Then I came home and wrote a fill for this prompt. My life is a farce.There was never any winter that couldn’t be warmed by spring.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Winter Never Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/4/2013.

“Ah—Bunny—yes—keep going—no, don’t stop—I mean it—wait. No, really. Why did you stop?” Jack lifts his head up from the sheets of the bed he had been surprised to learn Bunny kept in the Warren and steadies himself on his elbows. He can feel Bunny’s fur on the backs of his thighs and Bunny’s cock deep within him—and that’s oh so good now, at the beginning he had felt almost uncomfortably hot, but as they had settled into a rhythm Jack had gotten used to it. And even while Bunny’s still the feeling of being so full, so stretched, is absolutely delicious, but really, Jack thinks, he could be losing his mind right now if Bunny would just _move_. So again, “Why?”  
  
“Jack.” Bunny says in a strained voice. “I think I’m stuck.”  
  
“So just add some more lube. You can’t possibly care about a mess at this point.”  
  
“No—Jack, I don’t think this is something that can be fixed with lube.”  
  
“Wait,” Jack says. “Is this one of those, like, werewolf things? I mean, I know you’re a bunny, but your eyes face forward like a predator so I don’t know, and I didn’t think to ask—”  
  
“No, ya drongo.” Bunny gently swats the back of Jack’s head. “This is not one of those werewolf things. Of all possible guesses–! Look, Jack. I think you’ve managed to freeze my dick.”  
  
“What.” Jack’s voice is flat. “Is that even _possible_? And shouldn’t you, you know, sound more alarmed?”  
  
“I think I have enough evidence to say that it’s possible. Having fun, weren’t you, Jackie?” Bunny says, and Jack’s fading blush returns to his face and all the way to his ears with the audible smirk in Bunny’s voice. “But as to why I don’t sound more alarmed…” He runs a soft, warm paw down Jack’s back in a path that ends with the paw curling around Jack’s hip, one claw delicately tracing the bone. “You’re just lucky this happened with me. There’s no cold of winter that ever held out against the warmth of spring,” he says, leaning forward so that the silky fur of his belly is pressed all along Jack’s back.  
  
“So even though I may be kind of uncomfortable right now,” he whispers, his breath hot on Jack’s ear, “I’m going to make sure that’s the farthest thing from your mind, starting very, very soon.” He nips lightly at the curve of Jack’s neck and Jack shivers.  
  
“Uh—are you—are you sure I’ll like being warmed up? And if I do, won’t that make it worse—I mean—” Jack bites his hand to stop himself from babbling.  
  
“I think I’ll figure out how to make you like this,” Bunny says, and Jack can feel his lips moving on his shoulder. “Leastways, as long as you keep talking. Which I think you will.”  
  
“Oh! O-okay,” Jack says. This isn’t what he expected at all. In some ways, it’s even _more_ , he thinks, as Bunny’s paws skim over every inch of skin they can reach. “You—you wanted to do this.”  
  
“Didn’t want to get frozen,” Bunny says, and Jack can feel him laugh silently. “Did want to make love to you. But you were so impatient…”  
  
“Didn’t want to—mmm—ask for too much.”  
  
“As if I would’ve agreed to fuck you without wanting to make love to you.”  
  
Jack would have liked to make a retort to this statement, but repartee of any kind suddenly became nigh impossible.  
  


* * *

  
  
“So your hair was originally brown?”  
  
“Too warm,” Jack mumbles, already practically asleep. “I’ll ‘splain later.” He starts to breathe deeply and Bunny expects to see dreamsand over his head soon, but he has one more thing to say. “Can we always start spring like that?”  
  
“Not exactly like that,” Bunny replies, and Jack smiles cheekily for an instant before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> marypsue said: Hey, if middle-aged white guys can write about their dream girls getting freaky with their author expies and have it hailed as deep intellectual literature, then I see no problem with inducting this into the realm of vital literary response.


End file.
